


Keep Your Eyes On The Stars (And Your Feet On The Ground)

by Broken_Synchronicity



Series: Doubt Thou The Stars Are Fire (But Never Doubt I Love) [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: All of the damn worldbuilding, Because it's not Great Britain without it!, Because pokemon battles, British Slang, Camping, Canon-Typical Violence, Cooking, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gaelic Language, Gen, Humor, I'm borrowing both Scottish and Irish Gaelic, I'm sorry I'm 'Murican and TRYING, It's a Kabu Backstory!, Let's see if I can figure out how to tag this, Little bitty bit of Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, OC is a street musician, Pining, Pokemon Journey, Singing, Worldbuilding, Young Kabu, and finally, and the misuse there of, lots of singing, minor classism, very VERY eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Synchronicity/pseuds/Broken_Synchronicity
Summary: He stepped off a boat onto a region not his own, but he'll blaze through the whole of it, burning as a star all his own, right up until the very end.Still though, he knows that such brightness attracts many things, good and bad. Things that want to bask in that light, and things that want to put his light out.He just never expected that something that hides in darkness could be gentle, kind, or shine brighter than any of the so-called 'stars' this region had to offer.Kabu may burn with all the fire of a Nova, but even he knows that only in darkness can stars shine.
Relationships: Kabu (Pokemon) & Melon | Melony, Kabu (Pokemon) & Original Character(s), Kabu (Pokemon) & Poplar | Opal, Kabu (Pokemon)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Doubt Thou The Stars Are Fire (But Never Doubt I Love) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617535
Kudos: 12





	1. Arriving Spark

**Author's Note:**

> I did it!!! I DID IT YEAAAAH! I GOT THIS OUT BY MY BIRTHDAY LIKE I PROMISED MYSELF!!! Fuck you work, you can't stop me!!!!
> 
> Anyways, hello! If you are a follower of Swsh-sorts on tumblr, 'tis I! The Kabu Story Anon! Finally here with my story! This is going to be a doozy of a story, but hopefully, a lot of you will like this!
> 
> This whole story is gonna be broke up into three chunks; This, the distant backstory; closer to pre-canon into pre-canon; and finally, into canon proper and post-canon.
> 
>  _Hopefully_ I make it that far. Wish me luck!

Stepping off the boat after the long ride could have made him much worse for wear had Hoenn been anything other than the mass collection of islands it was. But he still had to stand still for a time to reorient himself to still ground beneath his feet.

Galar was a good week trip by boat from Hoenn, fair weather and currents allowing, and many of the passengers were eager to return to dry land after such a trip, Kabu among them. Adjusting his backpack, the 17 year old headed farther into Hulbury from the port.

Kabu knew it was going to be colder in Galar than in Hoenn, his home region being sub-tropical, full on tropical in some parts, and even had a desert, but he hadn't expected the chill still clinging to the air so close to summer. He hoped it was just the sea breeze bringing the chill from the ocean. His windbreaker was decent enough for the current temperature, but the wind was still prickling at his exposed legs under his shorts. He hurries on as he pulls out the guide book his brother got him for the trip.

(He has a Pokegear, shiny red and brand new, but he can only use the clock application here in Galar. He's too far out of range to use it to call anyone in Hoenn, and until he can find someone to give him a proper map and radio card for Galar, it's only use is to tell him the time.)

From what it says, Hulbury is well known for it's restaurants. Food is a good introduction to local culture, and he wouldn't mind something to eat. Since Hulbury is a port town, seafood is going to be plentiful. The more he thinks on it, the more he wants to try something. Hoenn was seafood central among the Eastern Four, so he's become eager to compare. But where to start? Kabu glances around, asking a local would be the best choice, they would know best.

He spots a dark skinned boy, around his age, maybe older, laxly checking some fishing net from one of the docked boats. Kabu jogs over to the dock and walks down to the side of the boat.

"Ah, excuse me?" The other boy looks up from his netting at the sudden question. "Is it alright if I ask you something?"

"What can I help you with, mate?" Kabu blinks for a second because _slang Arceus does he hate it_ , but quickly snaps out of it.

"What do you think is the best place to eat here in Hulbury?" He watches a grin spread quickly across the other's face. Food is apparently a hot topic for this boy, as he sets the netting aside and leans forward so that his elbows are resting on the side of the boat.

"Well, I'm assuming you're here for the Gym Challenge," the boy gestures to Kabu's large backpack, and he nods in return, "so that depends on if you want to get something quick to take on the train, or sitting down for something."

It's still early in the day, so... "Sitting down, I have the time."

Sign ups for the Gym Challenge didn't end for another couple of days, so he could spend a bit of time here, before catching the train out to Hammerlocke and checking in at an Inn there.

"Well if you're looking for some good nosh...." The boy began, "Most would say the Captain's Table, but that's not exactly good for anyone who needs to mind their dosh. It is famous for a reason, but it is a bit of a posh restaurant, so I'd say you should think about it coming back for that. Instead..."

The boy leans out of the boat to point up at what Kabu spots is a large clocktower on a hill. The train station.

"If you head across the tracks and keep going straight, you'll get to Roland's Smoke House, if you like smoked fish of every kind. Or you could head over towards the Pokemon Center, to the Ship Inn's restaurant and try a slice of Stargazy pie, or their chowder is a fish pie isn't to your liking. Or if you want, head past the Table to the Park Market, I'm pretty sure today's the day the lass who sells fish and chips is down there. The weather is nice enough that the picnic tables should be a good spot to sit."

Kabu nodded along as the boy pointed in the direction of each place. Each had its own merits, but he thinks he's made a decision. He thanks the other and heads back up the dock and into Hulbury proper. The tourist map displayed just out of the port area helps him figure out where to go better than the map in his guide.

It is indeed warmer out of the wind of the port, enough so that his decision felt validated. Heading southward, Kabu took in the sights. Being so far from everything he's ever known is both exciting and unnerving, especially alone. Well, he has the Pokemon he was able to get approved, but technicalities.

Even so, he won't look a gift Ponyta in the mouth.

He knew the architecture would be different from Hoenn, or most of the eastern regions really, yet it was still surprising. He could pick out which buildings were older by the natural wear and tear that came with living on the coast, a familiar sight if only because he'd spent to much time traveling along his home region's coastline. The town's layout and structures seemed to work with the uneven, cliffy, even sheer terrain, in a way the overhead view in his map couldn't truly reproductive. 

(Speaking of overhead, he spots enormous black bird pokemon that seem to be carrying passenger cars of some kind. He can't help but wonder what sort of pokemon he'll meet.)

' _Is most of the region like this?_ ' The pictures in his guide of the other more rural towns makes him think so. It reminded him of the treetop buildings of Fortree City, and the floating town of Pacifidlog, in a way. Places trying to work with the area, rather than shape it as necessary.

It feels like in no time at all that he's reached the stone stairs heading down to the small street market-park area. The clearing is wedged against the side of a slope, fanning out into a lightly wooded area, not quite hidden, but sheltered nonetheless. A rather lax looking wooden fence borders off the southern edge of the clearing, seeming more to mark where the park area ends rather than keep anything in or out. There are only three total picnic tables, but only one is occupied. Any others in the park are meandering by the stalls.

From the stairs, Kabu spots no more than six stalls total lining the left side of the park that is walled by the steep hill. However, the stalls all sell a fair selection of goods. Just as the fisher boy said, one is indeed selling food.

Walking over to said stall, Kabu looks over the chalkboard menu leaning up against the front of the stall. It is a short list, with the primary feature indeed being the fish and chips, but he thinks that that will be enough for him. A good, simple meal after spending so long on a boat should do him some good. After ordering from the tanned girl, Kabu takes his food to one of the tables and digs in.

Ok, maybe fried food was a bit indulgent, but he can't help it! It's not like he lets himself eat this sort of thing often, and Arceus almighty it was _good_. The fish was flakey with a bit of crunch from the batter and the potato fries were crispy and perfectly salted, and the little variety of dipping sauses boosts the already great flavor. It doesn't sit heavily in his stomach like some fried foods he's had, and it's not particularly greasy. Before he knows it, he's eaten through the whole thing, wiping a bit of ketchup from his fingers.

"So, how was your first taste of Galar, mate?" Asked the girl as he approached the stall once more to throw out his trash.

"It was delicious, thank you." Kabu smiled, "Especially after a week of boat food."

"A _week?_ No wonder you ate like you were starving! Where did you come from that you had to spend that long on a boat, lad?" She asked, incredulous.

"Hoenn, miss." 

"Here for the Challenge, I suppose?"

"Yes. My first of... any sort of gym competition." Kabu replied a bit sheepishly.

"There isn't any shame in getting a late start. I've seen plenty of adults decide they wanted a shot at it, even if the majority of participants are under 16. Though it does beg the question, why not your own home region?"

Kabu scratched at the back of his head. It wasn't anything _bad_ as to why he picked going to another region over trying his hand at the Hoenn league, but...

"Well, my family is relatively well known in Hoenn, so, I'd rather make a name for myself in my own way, rather than have all of..." He makes a vague gesture, " _That_ follow me around."

The girl nodded and hummed in what sounded to be approval. "That's understandable. And much more noble that some of those upper class wankers who like to throw their weight around like their name entitles them everything you have." 

Kabu winces and purses his lips. Despite Lavaridge Town's inherent nature to more a small town than anything, it was still something of a resort town due to the hot springs. It wasn't unheard of to get a rich customer that makes themself a nuisance simply because they thought they could by virtue of being rich.

Kabu is glad he never had to directly deal with such people, and the stall owner notices his sympathies. She then glances at her wrist watch and hums.

"Well, if my watch is still correct, the next train out towards Hammerlocke is in about 20 minutes." She then turns and Kabu can hear the sound of ice being dug through. She turns back to him and holds out a bottle of lemonade.

"Here. A little something for the road. Think of it as a 'Welcome to Galar and Good Luck' present."

"I- Are you sure?" Kabu blinks up at her, but still hesitantly takes the bottle.

"I'm sure. And if you really feel like you need to pay me back, then you go kick as much arse as you can in your challenge, and when you get the chance, stop by here again and fill me in on everything that's happened, understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" Kabu gives her a mock salute, making her laugh.

"Now, you better leg it, mate! It'd be no good missing the train now."

"Right! Thank you!" Kabu waves as he jogs back to the stairs. And with that he's rushing off to the station.

It doesn't take him long to reach the station and find the right line to get on. With the loud whistle of the train, he's finally really heading towards his first pokemon journey. Kabu stares out the window of the train, his stomach spinning with anticipation and excitement as fast as the scenery flying by.

"I'm here, Galar..." He says, no louder than a whisper, hands tightly gripping the cool bottle of lemonade.

_I'm here, and I can't wait to see what you have in store!_


	2. Shaded Muse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the primary OC of this story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How this chapter came about;
> 
> Me: *posts first chapter* Yes! Work can't stop me!
> 
> Work: Hey, your coworker is going on vacation in less than two weeks, you'll have to cover all of her shifts while she's gone from the 10th to the 16th.
> 
> Me: *rattled, but determined* Ok. Ok, so if I can write up this chapter by the 9th, that should be fine. That way, I can get it out and not have to try and write through work exhaustion. Might be short though.
> 
> Pokemon SWSH: Hey look, we released new G-Max pokemon on the 7th, several of which you've wanted.
> 
> Me: Oh, no. *gets absorbed by catching Pokemon for two days* No, this is fine, I could at the latest post this on the 15th since I requested it off. I might be able to make it the length I want it to be!
> 
> Work: Hey, your coworker actually got the Month they were leaving wrong, they're not leaving until March.
> 
> Me: *flips table* I'M GOING TO POST THIS WHEN I'M DONE WITH IT AND NOTHING IS STOPPING ME!!!
> 
> So here you guys go.

_"-ion. I repeat, this stop is Hammerlocke Station. Thank you for riding with us today."_

In the architectural sense, Kabu had never really thought about brick and stone outside landscaping and fencing. He knows the stone gardens that one of the Onsen boasts back home, and he knows brick walls in the sense of closing off a back yard or property.

He's heard of using brick and stone as pavement and as housing. He knows that it is done, there are plenty of pictures you can find on it.

But he's never actually _seen_ it.

Hammerlocke is slate-colored wonder. The brick buildings in and of themselves feel like a marvel, let alone the enormous castle sitting dead center of the city, trimmed with dark gold and looming over everything. Banners flutter gently from towers, more than normal as prepared for the opening ceremony for the Gym Challenge.

The start and finish of the Gym Challenge, Hammerlocke Castle. And those who do finish make their way to Wyndon for the Champion cup.

Kabu has a white knuckle grip on his backpack's straps. He's _here_. He's _so close_ to the starting line.

He just needs to sign up in the gym (in the _castle Arceus it's huge_ ) and check in to an Inn for the night.

He spots a league official in uniform standing outside the train station, possibly to direct lost trainers and observers to where they need to go. Luckily, he's not so bad with his guide book map to need the assistance, but it is something reassuring to have in mind.

Hammerlocke is much more bustling than Hulbury, everyone seems excited for the challenge, and Kabu can't stop the uptick in his pulse. He's careful not to run into anyone in his rush to the Stadium-Castle, but his eyes still seek the scenery over what's ahead of him. 

Case in point; the small gathering of people off to one side of the road leading up to the castle entrance, loosely clustered around one of the low barriers near the castle drawbridge that block off a drop to a lower section of the city.

He hears chatting, he thinks, or maybe just one person at the center talking to the group. He's too far to hear it properly, but the audience laughs. Curiousity takes hold, and Kabu suddenly finds himself squeezed into a gap in the front of the small crowd.

Hidden by the group of people is a street musician, a boy no older than himself sitting in the gap in the railing with a guitar. The guitar case lays open at his feet, the shine of coin and colorful slips of money rest in the dark colored insides of the case.

The boy is dressed simply in some ratty, darkwash jeans and a red and white striped top. On his head is some kind of dark-colored puffy cap, and trailing out from under it is a long braid of dark auburn hair resting on one shoulder. The boy tips his cap back and glances around at the small crowd with brilliant green eyes, beaming at them all. To top it all off, the boy's pale complexion is offset by him being absolutely _covered_ in freckles, the highest concentration that Kabu can spot like this being across his nose and cheeks, as well as his elbows.

"I can dae wan mair song 'fore I hae tae gan!"

That... is an accent he's yet to hear. Is he a foreign challenger as well? But, there's a lilt to it that sounds faintly similar to what he's assumed now is the native accent of the Galar region. A regional accent? Kabu will just have to wait and see, he supposed.

"Any of ye hae a request?" The boy calls out to them.

"[Hùg air a' Bhonaid Mhòir](https://youtu.be/xygAB-Z_QQw)!" Someone calls back almost instantly.

Who era- _what?_

Before Kabu can comprehend what the person just said, the musician laughs and begins to play an upbeat melody, following it quickly with words.

_Hùg air a' bhonaid mhòir  
Cuiribh oirre 's leigibh leatha  
Tuilleadh air a' bhonaid eile  
Chan eil leth gu leòr oirre_

_Hùg air a' bhonaid mhòir  
Cuiribh oirre 's leigibh leatha  
Tuilleadh air a' bhonaid eile  
Chan eil leth gu leòr oirre_

Kabu finds himself caught in the quick tempo of the song, clapping in time to a beat the rest of the crowd seems to be far more aware of. Is this a language of Galar? Or is he truly a foreigner like Kabu?

_Bhonaid a bh' aig Dòmhnall Bàn  
Ann an Bothalam na tàmh  
Bha i uiread ris an spàrr  
B' àird' i na lòban_

_Bhonaid a bh' aig Dòmhnall Bàn  
Ann an Bothalam na tàmh  
Bha i uiread ris an spàrr  
B' àird' i na lòban_

He can't understand a single word being sung, and he's both surprised and impressed that the boy hasn't bitten through his tongue with how fast he seems to be singing. 

_Da thàbh air an fharaidh  
Tha rud shìos anns a charaidh  
Da thàbh air an fharaidh  
Tha rud aig an fhaoileig_

_Da thàbh air an fharaidh  
Tha rud shìos anns a charaidh  
Da thàbh air an fharaidh  
Tha rud aig an fhaoileig_

(But, this little moment, practically dancing with a group of strangers right outside the Hammerlocke Stadium, before he's even signed up for the Challenge-)

_Ged tha mi gun rud agam  
Tha rud shìos anns a' charaidh  
Ged tha mi gun rud agam  
Tha rud aig an fhaoileig_

_Ged tha mi gun rud agam  
Tha rud shìos anns a' charaidh  
Ged tha mi gun rud agam  
Tha rud aig an fhaoileig_

(-The feeling of this moment is the one he'll end up remembering above all else.)

"...B' àird' i na lòban."

Kabu applaudes as enthusiastically as the rest of the now slightly larger crowd. The boy sets his guitar aside and quickly stands on the embrasure, taking his cap and bowing grandly to the crowd.

"Cheers a'body!" He called to the crowd, waving his hat briefly before replacing it. He then hopped off the barrier entirely and set about putting away his guitar. The crowd disperses then, and Kabu can't help the bit of disappointment the picks at his heart. He'd gotten unlucky in that he'd only got to hear one song.

"Somethin' wrong there, mate?"

Kabu nearly jumps out of his skin. He hadn't meant to space out. Looking up, he finds the musician before him, now donning a simple leather jacket, guitar case slung over on shoulder, and a smaller backpack in the other hand. The other boy stares down at Kabu kindly, if curious.

Sitting he couldn't tell, but the boy stands nearly a whole head taller than Kabu. Then again, a lot of kids his age were taller than him.

"A-Ah, no, it's nothing." Kabu managed to stammer out after a bit.

"Well, is there anythin' I can help ye with?" The other offered. 

(Kabu realizes that the musician's accent is no longer as thick as it had been performing. A conscious effort to lessen it? Or does he up play the accent while performing? Kabu wants to ask, but doesn't think it appropriate to ask a stranger such a thing.)

"I thought you said you had something to do?" Kabu returns, though not unkindly. He doesn't want to be the reason for anyone missing something important.

"I don't have so little time as to not be able to help someone a tad. I'm just hopin' to sign in to the Gym Challenge today, but that can wait for a little longer."

_Oh?_

"You're doing the Challenge too?" Kabu perks up at the thought of meeting another Challenger so soon. The other boy mearly raises a brow at him, but smiles in return.

"Seems like a bit of fortune to have run into eachother then. Do ye still need to sign up? We can do it together if that's the case." Kabu beams at the proposal.

"I'd like that, if you don't mind." Kabu then offers the musician his hand. "I'm Kabu."

The boy beams back and claps their hands together.

"Name's Damson. It's brilliant to meet ye, mate."

~~~~

The paperwork for sign ups takes ten minutes at most. Longer than normal Galar natives, as Kabu had to present not just his endorsement, but his documentation for participation in a foreign league. Simply stuff saying that his Pokemon were vaccinated and that he wasn't bringing in an illegal Pokemon without the Galarian government knowing.

Damson is kind enough to help him through anything he doesn't understand on the actual sign up sheets, and once turned in, the two have to wait as the League Officials go over the documents and prepare their Challenger Kits. The pair decide to sit off to the side against one of the walls.

The inside of the stadium is just as intimidating and grand as the outside of it, even if it's only the lobby. It's hard not to tip ones head back and stare up into the disproportionately high ceiling and feel a bit small.

"This yer first time in Galar?"

Kabu turned his eyes back to Damson, finding him resting his head on one knee, gazing sideways at him. He's strangely still, despite the relaxed pose, but there's no intensity behind his curious eyes.

"First time out of Hoenn entirly." Kabu quietly admitted. "And my first of any kind of league challenge." 

Damson let out an equally quiet chuckle. "It's my first Challenge too."

"Really? Can I ask why?"

"A lot of people make a big deal over startin' a journey at ten, but... I don't know. Lookin' back, I wouldn't trust ten-year-old me to do this sort of thing and not end up gettin' hurt." The freckled boy shrugs. "That, and I didn't get a Pokemon 'til I was 15. What about ye?"

Kabu's brows pinched at that. It wasn't that bad, at least, not for him. But this was still his family, so...

He took a breath and started the story slow.

"My father started and runs the gym in Lavaridge Town. Before that he was a member of the Hoenn Elite Four. My family ended up pretty well known because of it. Helps in bringing people in to town, not so much in the attempt to do any Hoenn league challenge. My older brother tried, and did pretty well, right up until the accusations of nepotism started."

Damson gave a sympathetic wince at that, and Kabu was greatful for it.

"Despite the accusations all being proven false, it still ruined league challenges for my brother. He's schooling to be a Physical therapist for Pokemon instead, but it's still a sore spot for not just him, but a good portion of the Hoenn league as well."

"So, the easiest thing to do if ye wanted to do a challenge was to hop regions." Damson concluded for him. Kabu could only nod in confirmation. His companion then leaned back against the wall, clicking his tongue and hissed out a sigh.

"Well, if it's any consolation, I'm glad yer here. I think my first Gym Challenge wouldn't have started so interesting without ye." He smirked.

"Despite the party you were having just outside?" Kabu fired back playfully.

_That_ startled a laugh out of Damson, Kabu chuckling along after.

The conversation had no chance to continue, however, as the League Officials called the two of them.

"Here are your kits." The Official explains, handing them each a flat, white box. "It's best to try the uniforms on to check the fit. We don't mind handing out uniforms that are a size or two too big, but they sometimes run small, and we'd like to make the adjustments before the ceremony. Kabu, yours also has a map card for your Pokegear, as requested."

The two took their respective boxes and headed to the changing rooms.

Once inside, the pair found a bench to sit and open the boxes. Damson had shruged off his jacket and hat ahead of time, setting them off to the side that Kabu didn't occupy. Now, the pair simply sat, boxes in their lap, unopened. 

"Is it... strange that this is probably the most nervous I've ever been?" Damson asked, starting down at his box. Kabu contemplated the question as he ran a finger along the underside of the box, along the line where the lid met the rest of the box.

"I don't think so." He decided, "The Kit is definitive proof that you're doing this. Even after turning in the registration paperwork, it still hadn't felt quite real, but this is physical proof. I think nervousness, anticipation, and excitement are all normal things to be feeling right now. At least, that's definitely what I'm feeling."

Kabu didn't need to mention how his heart is mimicking a jackhammer at this moment.

Damson gave a weak chuckle, scrubbing his face before running his hands along his hair.

"Yeah. Yeah, yer right. I guess it's just only hittin' me now." The Galarian boy then takes a slow, deep breath, before giving his counterpart a look full of determination.

"Alright, on the count of three, we open them! One, two...!"

The lids slid easily up and off the boxes. Inside were the basic, crisp white and grey Challenger uniforms. Taped to the front of the shirts was a plastic sandwich bag that held the ID band stating they were Gym Challengers, the flat, circular badge carrier, and in Kabu's case, a map card for his Pokegear.

Kabu is quick to grab his Pokegear from his bag. Now that he can use it for more than the time, he'll need to put it on after trying on his uniform. He peels the bag open and slips out the card, inserting it into the proper slot and then setting it aside. It should finish registering the card once he's done.

He looks over to find Damson holding his uniform shirt out in front of him, seemingly inspecting it. He's flipped it around so that the numbers he'd picked were displayed. In black and white, the number 132 is emblazoned.

Kabu then pulls his own shirt out, unfolding it and flipping it around. Number 187 (and the Hoenn flag) shines back at him. _Hi-Ba-Na,_ or 'sparks' had seemed fitting. He isn't certain that any of the western regions have anything similar to _Goroawase_ , but he still wonders at other challengers reasons for picking their numbers. Did the number have some significance to them? Or was it just a number picked at random on the spot?

He hears a shaky sigh from his freckled companion, but can't ask before Damson suddenly stands.

"Alright, let's see how these fit." Damson mutters as he sets the shirt on the bench and begins to pull his own off. Kabu quickly looked away, startled at the shamelessness. Despite how unnecessary it may have been, Kabu still felt it was good to give his new friend some semblance of privacy.

Still, the two quickly changed in the silence. The Official wasn't wrong when he said the uniforms run small. While the set _was_ a little big, as Kabu had ask for a size above his normal one, it still fit better than he'd expected. He was glad that the shorts and gloves had some measure of adjusters, he wouldn't be able to handle the slight ill fit otherwise.

Once finished, the pair stood before one of the mirrors, checking their appearances and making small adjustments.

"A fine pair of Challengers we make, don't ye think?" Damson says, smiling to Kabu's reflection.

"Agreed." Kabu's smiled back.

~~~~

Once they changed back and packed up, keeping the bands on, Damson offered to head to the hotel with Kabu.

"We're headed the same way," he explained, "so we might as well go together."

In this, Kabu decided he'd get to know more of Damson the trainer, now that he knows they could possibly train together as friends. Maybe they could even become Rivals. Kabu doesn't think he minds such a thing with someone like Damson.

"So, what sort of Pokemon do you have? What are they like?" He'd asked as they walked through the semi-busy Hammerlocke streets.

"I only have two at the moment. A Sneasel and a native Pokemon called a Nickit. Not the largest team, of course, but I guess that's what the Challenge could eventually fix."

"I wouldn't say I have a much bigger team at three. You'll have to show me Nickit at some point. I'm still... rather unfamiliar with Galar Pokemon."

"Actually, that reminds me..." Damson stopped walking, his brows furrowing as he looked over at Kabu. "Do ye have a Dex at all?"

A Pokedex? Now that he thinks about it...

"I have one with me, but it is set for the Hoenn region. I've yet to think about how to get it set for the Galar region, though. Why?" Kabu responded, curious as to where this is going.

"Well, since we have one free day before the Opening Ceremony, how about I take ye down to Wedgehurst tomorrow to meet with Galar's Professor? If anyone could give yer Dex a region switch, it'd be her."

Kabu blinked in surprise. "You'd do that for me?"

"What? I'm not so cruel as to leave ye with so little as a tourist guide book and a map card in a region like Galar. Gettin' ye a regional Dex is the least I can do to put ye on the same field as the rest of us who live here." Damson then gives him a half grin and a small shrug. "Besides, I don't want my new friend to end up hurt 'cause he ended up on the business end of an angry Drednaw by not knowin' what it was."

"You don't have to... You've already done a lot for me. I don't want to trouble you so much." Kabu feebly tries to reject, but Damson merely gives him a light bump on the shoulder with his own, smiling still.

"Oi, it's not trouble for me. There wasn't anythin' I was goin' to do tomorrow that was important, so takin' ye to Wedgehurst to get yer Dex working isn't anythin' out of my way. Like I said, yer my friend now, or at least, I consider ye a friend."

Kabu really can't think he can go against Damson. The Galarian boy had simply and honestly been kind and seems very determined to continue to be so.

"Alright, alright. You win. We'll go to Wedgehurst together then." He relented, causing the brunet to whoop in joy. Kabu just chuckled at the other's antics as they continued on to the hotel.

( _'I'm glad_ ,' Comes a thought, unbidden in the late night darkness of his hotel room, well after a dinner with his new friend and a single wall separates them, _'that I have met you now, instead of later. I think it would be lonely otherwise._ ')


End file.
